Tu, mi unico destino
by Olivion Paradise
Summary: La guerra a terminado. Los padres de Draco han muerto, y una castaña, le ronda la cabeza. Ellos ya no tienen impedimento para estar juntos. Esta es una historia de amor. Dramione.
1. Prologo

Hago este fic porque he leído unas cuantas historias de esta pareja, y por motivo extraño. Le he cogido queso (léase mote, cariño, obsesión, etc.) más de lo debido, es decir que, me leo historias de una por dos, algunas buenas otras aburridas… seguro la mía es aburrida… pero roda los ojos…

_**¡Leed y dejad reviews!**_

(Me gusta el acento español… es bien guay)

TÚ, MI ÚNICO DESTINO

- Prólogo -

En la última batalla de Hogwarts. En el bosque prohibido: Los mortifagos hacían su último contraataque.

_- ¡Crucio! -_

_La maldición dio, otra vez, a uno de sus súbditos. El platinado no gritó, pero, como apretaba los labios, éstos empezaban a sangrar._

_- ¡Tu pagaras por lo que tu estúpidas mujer ha hecho! –volvió a impartir el castigo- ¿Y así te haces llamar mi mas fiel súbdito? -_

_- Mi señor –se arrastró como pudo hacia los pies de su amo- Es una mujer estúpida… pero yo no… -_

_- ¡Cállate! –apretó la mandíbula, realmente molesto._

_En una esquina, abrazado de su madre, Draco Malfoy, estaba realmente en un estado deplorable. El señor tenebroso estaba realmente furioso… estaba perdiendo la batalla, eso estaba claro, pero lo habría ganado si no fuera porque alguien le mintió, mas específicamente Narcisa Malfoy, su madre._

_- Mi señor –se acercó su lugarteniente, Bellatrix, ajena al castigo del esposo de su hermana- Nos están acorralando…-_

_- Traigan a ese Harry Potter, donde acordamos… y no quiero equivocaciones -_

_Bellatrix se retiró y él siguió castigando a su padre, por el incumplimiento de su mujer._

_Draco lo sabía… sabía que su madre había mentido al señor tenebroso para saber como se encontraba él, su hijo. Al menos su madre se preocupaba por su estado, no como su padre… él debía sufrir. _

_- Ya me canse de ti –se giro levemente - ¡Abada K__edavra!_

_El no supo cuando... ¿Como? Solo podía ver el cuerpo de su madre desfallecer y caer como una roca en la tierra: Se había sacrificado por su esposo, porque aún lo quería._

_- Tampoco era de utilidad –puso una mueca de satisfacción- Era una traidora -_

_Lucius estaba impresionado con el cuerpo de su mujer a su lado, lo había protegido. _

_Por una fracción de segundo, Draco, pensó, que su padre se sentía culpable, porque lo tendría que estar, pero no… se había equivocado, ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy, quitando el cuerpo de su madre, como una basura, e inclinándose con gratitud hacía ese mago oscuro… que ahora estaba odiando con toda su alma._

_- Perdonaré la estupidez de tu mujer… -miro el cadáver de la traidora- Si lo matas -_

_La mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de Draco, tirado a un lado de un árbol, con el cuerpo más que destrozado. Lucius siguió la mirada de su amo. No iba a defraudarlo._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! -_

_Draco parpadeó un par de veces… esa maldición voló cerca de sus orejas. ¿Su padre lo iba a matar?. ¿SU PROPIO PADRE? Ese estará cabrón._

_Pocos segundos después una batalla se liberaba ahí. Habían aparecido aurores, algunos alumnos, y también Harry Potter, que se encontraba luchando contra Voldemort, mano a mano, par a par._

_- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó alguien. Y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta quién._

_Claro… gracias a esa persona ese avada no le había provocado la muerte inmediata, pues sintió como unas manos le retiraban de ese lugar, justo al momento._

_- Graci… -se quedo sin aire, cuando la vio a su lado- ¿Granger? -_

_- ¡SEÑOR1 -_

_El grito de un mortifago resonó en todo el bosque. _

_Draco y todos los que luchaban se giraron para ver quién era. En ese preciso instante el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy calló a la tierra, inerte._

_- Pobre basura –miro el cuerpo de su ex súbdito más leal._

_- Murió –murmuro con un tenue hilo de felicidad._

_Ese cabrón de padre que tenía estaba muerto.¡MUERTO! Demonios. Eso era más de lo que él pedía. Claro que se merecía esa muerte. Por su madre, por los años que le hizo sufrir, y provocar su muerte y… por convertir de él, su propia imagen._

_En ese momento cuando sus pensamientos lo embargaban, sintió un cálido abrazo._

_- Todo estará bien… -_

_No supo por qué. Por qué ella, Hermione Granger, lo abrazaba ¿Por lástima? Y lo peor de todo, no sabía por qué le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, ni por qué iba a decir, lo que iba a decir._

_- Gracias -_

_El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese abrazo. La sentía suya propia. Un calor, un sentimiento… ese aroma, su cuerpo. _

_- ¡HA CAIDO! –resonó una voz en todo el bosque._

_Todos se giraron para ver lo que había sucedido. El cuerpo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba inerte en la tierra, con una imagen más que demacrada. La piel arrugada como si tuviera más de 1000 años._

_- ¡HA CAIDO! –esta vez fue un grito de jolgorio. _

_Todos corrieron a abrazar a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, y ahora, el niño que venció al más grande. Otros perseguían a los últimos mortifagos que quedaban._

_- ¡Harry! -_

_En ese momento, más que el dolor de sus heridas… el dolor era de ver a esa chica de cabellos revueltos, alejarse de él, para ir por Harry Potter. Lo envidió, más que nunca._

_- ¡Draco! -_

_Fue lo único que escuchó, cuando sus ojos se cerraban. El cuerpo torturado hasta la muerte, y la sangre brotando de su cuerpo, lo habían dejado inconciente._

* * *

Está hecho en cursiva porque es algo del pasado. La última batalla, aunque claro, bastante cambiada, para propósitos de esta historia. Porque así debe ser, no me juzguen mal ¬¬

Por cierto, esta historia no pasara de los cinco capítulos. Así que espero lo disfruten, y disfruten, también, dejándome **REVIEWS**, no se hagan los rogones òó no cuesta nada, poner algún comentario, por malo que sea.


	2. Por amor a ti

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por sus reviews. Eso me llena de ánimos )! Espero no les decepcione, y sigan de cerca el desenlace… Draco y Hermione se los agradecerán xDDDDD

_**¡Leed y dejad reviews!**_

(Nunca está de más recordárselos jejeje)

TÚ, MI ÚNICO DESTINO

1.- Por amor a ti

- Herms… -

La aludida volteó. Sabía de quién era esa voz suave y comprensiva. Sabía que era la persona que más quería, y con quien había tenido 7 años de una amistad perdurable e inquebrantable. Su mejor amigo.

- Harry –sonríe tristemente.

- No tienes que hacerlo… -llevó una silla cerca de ella para sentarse- Herms, mírame, sé que te duele… -

- No, tu no sabes –le interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No sabes lo que es perder…! -

- ¿Lo que es perder padres? –la castaña contuvo un hipido reprochándose mentalmente pensar antes de hablar- Quizás tengas razón –le acarició una mejilla tiernamente- Yo no tenía uso de razón cuando ellos murieron, así que no me dolió tanto… al menos cuando me enteré, estaba rodeado de personas que me querían… -

- Harry… yo… -trató de disculparse, pero en vano era, ya que las lágrimas salían incontrolables, y su boca estaba seca.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa, dejándola que llore para que se sintiera un poco mejor.

- El te necesitará cuando despierte –se paró de su silla, para salir de aquel cuarto de ese hospital.

Hermione se quedo sola. Quería llorar… llorar para sacar toda lágrima guardada, así cuando se fuera, no le dolería, ni lloraría por separarse de sus amigos, y de él.

- Ni siquiera sé si me necesitaras cuando despiertes… -

Acarició la mejilla pálida de Draco. Ese chico que se había vuelto una luz en su vida, después de aquel abrazo en medio de la batalla. ¿Cómo explicar esa sensación? Pero no podía… no podía reprimir ese sentimiento que se había formado. Un sentimiento que obviamente, no iba a ser correspondido.

-Hermione –una cabeza se asomó por la puerta del cuarto- ¿Hermione Granger? –

Ya era hora. Sabía que había llegado la hora de irse. Era mejor así, sin despedidas.

- En efecto –se paro de la silla, sobándose los ojos- ¿Usted es…? –se giró para encarar a un hombre de avanzada edad.

- Owen Dunne –se acercó a la castaña estirándole una carta sellada- Léelo -

Hermione obedeció y abrió la carta con temblor en sus manos.

_Señorita Hermione Jane Granger._

_Como sabéis lo que ha acontecido, y os damos nuestras condolencias. Su pedido, por intervención del Ministerio Inglés, ha sido aceptado, con gusto. Os le estamos muy agradecidos de antemano en hacerse participe de los últimos arrestos a mortifagos._

_Esta carta le será entregada por una persona calificada y de mucha confianza, que le ayudara en su traslado y estancia._

_Atte. Owen Dunne._

_Ministro de Magia, Irlanda._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, levantó su mirada para ver aquél hombre, que la sonreía como si se tratase de su nieta, o una hija. No supo que decir.

- La esperaré afuera –agachó levemente su cabeza para salir- Me temo que… necesita despedirse de al menos una persona –le sonrió viendo de reojo a aquel chico tendido en la camilla con miles de vendas.

Llevaba minutos viéndolo. Se sentía tonta ¿Cómo despedirme de ti? Sabía bien, que, estaba inconciente. Llevaba más de cuatro meses en ese estado, y tal vez despertaría, para cuando ella, estuviera muy lejos, o tal vez, muerta. ¿Quién sabe? La misión era difícil, pero…

- Por amor a ti –susurró, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Salió del cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía aguantar un solo minuto más cerca de ese chico… podía ser imposible irse.

- Señorita… -le tendió un pañuelo, con preocupación- ¿Ha pasado algo? -

- No –respondió cogiendo el pañuelo- Es hora de irnos -

- Claro –anunció el hombre no tan convencido- Tenemos que ir afuera -

Ella se encaminó con el hombre por los pasillos de San Mungo.

Por amor a ti, yo te dejo libre… para que no sepas de este amor, que te puede condenar y humillar. Tu siendo Malfoy, yo una simple hija de muggles ¿Cómo podrías siquiera sentir algo por mi? Eso era difícil de alcanzar. Draco Malfoy, era una estrella en el firmamento que Hermione contemplaba con amor y devoción, mas no podía alcanzarlo. Eso lo sabía.

- ¡Hermione! -

No, no iba a voltear. No ahora que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida. Si se detenía podía no irse nunca, y tampoco quería encarar a su mejor amigo; darle explicaciones y despedirse de él. Ya le estaba costando mucho dejar todo.

- ¡Hermione! –la cogió de las muñecas para girarla- ¡¿Por qué?! -

- La espero afuera –se disculpo el hombre, alejándose inmediatamente.

- Harry, compréndeme -

- No… no te comprendo, ni quiero hacerlo –la abrazo- ¡No tienes que hacerlo!. ¡No tienes que dejarnos e irte sin despedirte de nosotros como si fueras…! -

- Como si fuera el final –interrumpió con una sonrisa triste-… Lo es -

Los brazos de su amigo se alejaron y pronto pudo distinguir esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, empezando a tornarse rojos y temblorosos.

- Harry, por favor –trato de animarle con poniendo una mejor sonrisa- Esto es lo que quiero hacer, esto es… -

- Esto no es lo que quieres hacer –la interrumpió sin una pizca de buenos ánimos- Lo que tú quieres es quedarte todos los días, como de costumbre, a esperar que Malfoy se despierte, y lo primero que vea sea tus ojos… No, los de nadie más -

Las palabras surtieron efecto en el corazón de la castaña. No pudo aguantar llorar y derrumbarse en el piso, sintiéndose impotente, pues esos deseos no se cumplirían, ya, nunca más. Ni tampoco se cumplirían si estuviera ahí.

- Ya no más –susurró- Harry por favor… entiéndeme…-

- ¿Y si no quiero? -

- Te lo pido –rogó poniéndose de pie más decidida- ¿Qué futuro tendríamos?. ¿Una sangre impura y, un pura sangre? -

- Esas épocas ya pasaron, lo sabes bien y… -

- Es un Malfoy, Harry –le interrumpió- ¿Crees que aceptará mis sentimientos? O peor aún, se burlaría de mi… no Harry, yo no necesito eso. Estoy sufriendo, ya, bastante -

El chico lo miro tratando se comprenderla, y dándose por vencido.

- Herms –suspiro, derrotado- ¿Me dirás, entonces, a donde te enviaran por…? -

- No puedo –se disculpó girándose para salir del hospital- Es mejor así… -

- ¿Qué le digo si pregunta por ti? -gritó cuando su amiga salía por la puerta.

Ella sonrió tal vez con esperanza o tal vez porque era una imagen bonita, pero nada más que una imagen en su mente. No real.

- Si es que pregunta por mí… –susurró, para salir por las puertas.

Se acercó al hombre que la esperaba pacientemente, con una sonrisa bondadosa. Seguro su estancia en ese lugar no sería mala, si es que, habían mas personas como ese hombre, que desplegaban ternura y confianza… como su fallecido director de Hogwarts.

- Iremos con un traslador -informó con alegría.

- Claro –respondió el gesto.

Ambos cogieron una esfera dorada, y en menos de un segundo, desaparecieron del lugar, sin dejar rastros, de que, alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

* * *

Los capítulos siguientes se ven más interesantes, creo yo, solamente me falta darles sus últimas chekeadas para subirlas y listo o.-

**Karyta34: **Si, es que no quería ahondar en la batalla, como que se me hace pesado xD Además creo que así quedo bien ¿No? Y gracias por seguir mi historia tt

**RebecaNara:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que éste capítulo también. ¿Cuento con tu apoyo? pone carita de perrito Ya me pasé por tu historia ¡Espero más de tus capítulos!

**LadyOscuro**¡Gracias! Ojala me sigas la historia y te guste.

**Boggart.Girls:** Tu comentario me subió más los ánimos. ¡Gracias! Y descuida, me pasaré por tu historia y te pondré mi opinión. Espero tu apoyo :)

_** - ¡Reviews! **_

(Aprieten el botoncito y wala… reviews para esta historia)

Háganme feliz… eso sonó raro .


	3. Toda la vida

¡Me van a querer degollarme, trocear y verter en una poción que a Snape le vendría muy bien!. ¡Perdonad! Ya expliqué por qué la demora, y es que, la verdad, me cabreó bastante que se borraran TODOS, absolutamente TODOS mis archivos (Fics, Libros, Música, etc.)… no quería matarme, pero si quería matar a alguien (Papa Noel pagó los platos rotos :D!)

En fin, fue algo arduo (literalmente) recomponerme y avanzar esta historia dado que no me acordaba en absoluto lo que ya había terminado (bendita cena navideña, aún la tengo en la traquea xDDDD)

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo para ustedes!  
(¡Hubo cambios de los capítulos originales que se perdieron, ojala les guste!)

… Capitulo largo para que se recreen xD

_**¡No olvidéis los reviews!**_

TÚ, MI ÚNICO DESTINO

2.- Toda la vida

_La veía en la biblioteca, siempre. La odiaba. Metida entre sus libros, pergamino, plumas y tinteros. La odiaba. Era la perfección echa mujer… y no precisamente de medidas, pero si en inteligencia., y eso, tal vez, tal vez… le hizo odiarla más._

_- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! _

_Y también odiaba a esa comadreja pobretona, que, estaba sentado al lado de ella, molestándola para que dejara de estudiar. Le odiaba._

_- Herms…_

_OH, si, odiaba ese estúpido diminutivo de la sabelotodo, que sonaba estúpidamente dulce. Odiaba lo dulce que sonaba, hasta, en sus propios pensamientos._

_- ¡Son los TIMOS Ron! –le arrebató de un zarpaso, sus preciados apuntes- ¡Tienes que estudiar, por dios! _

_- No lo dices eso a Harry…_

_Otro a quien odiar: Harry Potter. El santísimo niño que sobrevivió, y que se busco como amigos al pobretón Weasley y la sangre… sucia, Granger. Odiaba a Harry Potter. Le trajo una vida llena de pesares._

_- ¡Harry tiene muchas cosas que hacer! –se levantó echa una furia- ¡Por si no sabes, esta ocupado con sus propias cosas! -empujó unos mechones hacia atrás- ¡Tú eres el irresponsable! _

_Momento gloria: Weasley y Granger pelados, lo que da un resultado, de, momento cumbre para perseguir, atusar, intimidar, y molestas a cualquiera de los dos, aunque esa decisión era bastante fácil de tomar._

_- Una sangre sucia… _

_- Malfoy –giró su cuerpo con temblor, haciendo caer sus pergaminos._

_- Pero que inútil._

_Miró con bastante atención, como recogía desesperadamente sus cosas… sin dirigirle la palabra. Eso le molestó. Nadie se atrevía a ignorarle y mucho menos, si era, una impura, como Granger._

_- ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! _

_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –se levantó inmediatamente- ¡No tienes derecho! _

_- ¿En serió? –la miró despectivamente señalando su impoluta insignia de prefecto._

_- ¡Esa no es razón! –le plantó la cara. Draco retrocedió unos pasos- ¡Sucio hurón aprovechado, ni creas que porque eres un Malfoy, te temo! _

_- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?! _

_- ¡Ni aunque tu padre sea un estúpido mortifago me da miedo, cobarde! _

_- ¡¿A quien llamas cobarde?! _

_- ¡A ti! –caminó unos pasos más. Draco volvió a retroceder por instinto, ya que, Hermione Granger con una varita alzada era de temer, y él no era idiota- ¡Mírate como retrocedes! _

_- No juegues a acabarme la paciencia, Granger –alzó su varita- Puedo ser muy indulgente contigo… -¿Indulgente solo con ella? Pésimas palabras para decir, Draco ¿Qué demonios has dicho?- Sobre la brigada inquisitorial, quiero decir._

_Sonrió con satisfacción maligna, cuando la castaña contorsionó sus labios hasta formar una línea horizontal y sus ojos destellaban ese odio que solo él provocaba en ella. Amaba ese brillo. _

_¿Amaba? _

_- Búscate amigos, Malfoy –sujetó fuertemente sus pergaminos y le dio la espalda. Draco se quedó algo impresionado por lo que dijo. Era fuera de contexto- Tal vez así puedas invertir mejor tu tiempo._

_Sus tacones retumbaron en el pasillo y sus palabras en su cerebro._

_Era verdaderamente una mujer perfecta. Era inteligente. Sin ninguna insinuación de ser grosera y con una sola palabra, le había echo callar. Perfecta simplemente. Pero nadie se tenía que enterar que para Draco Malfoy, la mujer perfecta, por su inteligencia, era Hermione Granger._

_-Maldición –chasqueó la lengua- Si tan solo…_

_Fuera de sangre pura. _

Todo su alrededor era negro. Una oscuridad que le daba miedo. Le penetraba el alma. Tenía miedo. Quería salir de ese lugar con desesperación. Odiaba la oscuridad.

- Ni siquiera sé si me necesitaras cuando despiertes…

Calidez de unas manos.

Podía sentir su existencia en un mundo. Un mundo donde se encontraba esa voz calida y suave, que le apartó de esa oscuridad. Unas manos frotándole sus adoloridas mejillas. Quería reaccionar…

_- ¡Reacciona! _

_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi, sucia?! _

_Hermione se calló y lo miró con tristeza. Draco apartó su mirada. Últimamente sus ojos le trasmitían un extraño remordimiento, y él se sentía culpable de cualquier cosa, hasta, de respirar el mismo aire que ella._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Granger? _

_- No lo hagas, por favor._

_Sintió un remezón. ¿Le había dicho, por favor?. ¿Qué tenía de que decir o hacer?. ¿Humillarle, reírse en su cara, tratarle de lastimera… qué? Antes podía responderle despreciativamente… ¿Por qué ahora no?_

_- Drac… -reprimió sus labios- Malfoy… tú… -el brillo en sus ojos no eran de odio, sino de angustia, preocupación… ¿Hacia Draco?- Tú no eres como tu padre… por favor…_

_- ¡Y tú que sabes! –se acercó tanto a ella que podía, inclusive, ver unas cuantas pecas que le hacían ver hermosa con el resplandor de la luna- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi?!_

_- Yo…_

_- ¡Porque te salve del castigo de Snape, no quiere decir que me hables como si fueras mi igual, ni que te metas en mi vida como si te importase! _

_- ¡Me importa! _

_Draco se sobresalto. Estaba creidísimo que Granger estaba hablando simplemente por hablar, pero… ella estaba llorando, siempre lloraba, últimamente. Y él… él lo sabía porque la observaba cuando ella estaba sola, en las noches, como ahora. _

_- Mientes…_

_- ¿Cuándo he mentido? –se retiró bruscamente las lágrimas, con el dorso de su puño._

_- Cuando los salvas a ellos._

_A San Potter y comadreja Weasley. Les odiaba a ambos, por tener a alguien como Granger para defenderlos… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? Pensaba en ella frecuentemente desde el año pasado, y no precisamente, para inventar algún nuevo insulto despreciativo… nada de eso. _

_Algo le apretujaba en su pecho._

_- Porque son mis mejores amigos –sonrió pese a las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos- ¿Nunca lo has hecho o harías algo, por las personas que amas? _

_- Yo… _

_Palabras como: amigos y amor, juntos, nunca había escuchado ni imaginado. _

_- Solo lo haría por mi madre._

_Indescriptiblemente la luz se hizo en el rostro de Hermione con la sonrisa que ilumino los pensamientos de Draco. Jamás en su vida vio una sonrisa tan cálida que se dirigía a él, y que estaba seguro, era solo para él._

_- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?_

_- No –suspiró- Solo me alegra, que halla estado en lo correcto. Tú no eres como tu padre. Él verdaderamente no tiene corazón y tú si…_

_Tenía corazón... ella parecía conocerle. _

_- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? _

_El la miró sinceramente: sin desdén. _

_- No tenías que ocultarte 6 años siendo brutalmente cruel conmigo._

_- No he sido brutal… -ella rió suavemente- ¿Lo he sido? _

_- Lo has sido._

_- ¿Debo decir perdón? _

_A veces se preguntaba si su sarcasmo era parte de su atractivo personal o la marca de los Malfoy. Odió la última alternativa, porque lo relacionaba con su padre y odiaba a su padre, por todo, lo que últimamente hacía sufrir a su madre._

_- Parece ser que el perdón no está en el diccionario Malfoy._

_Intentó reír como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero lo único que le salió fue un bufido. No, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado, es más, nunca había reído. Eso solo se podía ver hermoso en…_

_- Granger._

_- ¿Qué? _

_Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella. Un minuto más envuelto en su risa, y, se olvidaba que ella era sangre sucia y el un pura sangre._

_- Cuando se te ocurra plantarle la cara a Snape y decir que se lave el cabello… -ella sonrió- Puedes siempre pedir mi ayuda para que no te haga nada._

_¿Por qué decía lo que decía? Estaba desquiciado, seguro era la luna llena y ese aroma de flores que envolvía a Hermione, o tal vez su cabello domado por la suave brisa que entraba por el ventanal, o sus impresionantes ojos que lo miraban con un brillo diferente de los que antes había visto, o su risa, o… simplemente ella._

_- Lo haré si tú no te unes a ellos, por favor._

_Su voz se perdió en los pasillos._

_Solo por ayudar a Hermione de Snape o con otras cosas, el estaba dispuesto a no ser parte de los mortifagos, solo…_

- Por amor a ti

Unos labios tibios.

Sintió unos cálidos labios rozar los suyos, y recargarlos con una corriente eléctrica, que, recorrían las terminaciones de todo su cuerpo. Estaba reaccionando.

Iba a reaccionar por besar esos labios.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio la bienvenida y la luz encegueció su vista, o era que todo estaba de blanco, lo cual contrastaba con su subconsciente, pero igual, lo hacía sentir inseguro.

Escuchaba su propia respiración, ruidos, pisadas… pero no veía nada.

- ¡Malfoy!

Si. Estaba ciego. No veía a Potter. Aunque tampoco sería algo grato verlo.

- ¡No hables! –gimió, cuando sintió unas palmadas en su hombro, o lo que se acercaba a ese lugar- ¡OH, lo siento!

- Tienes que agradecer que no te pueda ver –el sarcasmo había vuelto a él; como la vida misma- Te hubiera estampado un buen puñetazo, Potter.

La risa de Harry Potter inundó el espacio existente pero luego se calló. Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Draco, ya que, se sentía grato al escuchar la risa de alguien, así fuera de su ex archirival.

- ¿Has dicho que no me puedes ver?

- No eres muy inteligente como para haber derrotado a Voldemort ¿sabes?

- ¡No estoy bromeando, Malfoy!

- Yo tampoco. Potter. Yo tampoco…

Un suave viento se sintió en el rostro de Draco. Se extrañó por esa sensación, pero seguro era porque había abierto las ventanas o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

No, aquello no era la brisa.

- ¿Doce? Siempre supe que eras anormal.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy?

La voz de Ronald Weasley le hizo extrañarse más. ¿Estaban todos ahí? Bueno, no, precisamente todos, su madre estaba muerta, la única persona que amaba y… ¿Hermione? También debería estar ella ahí.

Su corazón se le aceleró.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

El silencio no era una buena respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? –volvió a repetir con ímpetu. No hubo respuestas- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡Malfoy no!

- ¡¿NO QUÉ?!

- No…

- ¡Si no tienes una buena respuesta que darme no me la des, comadreja!

- ¡¿Qué te has creído, idiota?!

Se escuchó un forcejeo, y jadeo.

- ¡No, Ron, no puede ver!

El forcejeo paró, no por la noticia, aunque eso era lo secundario, ya que, Draco se había levantado, como podía, de la cama, a tientas.

- ¡Vuelve a tu cama!

- ¡Tú no me das órdenes! –envió un manotazo- ¡Suéltenme! –sintió las manos de sus opresores tenderlo de vuelta a la cama- ¡¿Dónde esta mi varita?!

- Rota…

Que su varita esté rota no ayudaba en nada a que su actitud mejorara.

- ¡Ha sido reparada, Malfoy! –de nuevo jaleo- ¡Y estate quieto!

Con un fuerte resoplido se mantuvo quieto. Le vino de nuevo unos dolores, que le iban a matar, pero tenía que sobreponerse. Quería saber donde estaba…

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Por qué le dice Hermione a secas, que se cree?

- Deja, Ron. Mira Malfoy, lo que sucede es…

- Se ha ido.

- No he escuchado bien, Weasley –sintió que sus ojos se abrían, aunque no pudiera ver, ni supiera bien, si los había abierto- ¿Me lo repites de nuevo? –respiro profundo, calmadamente, tratando de no perder la postura- Creo que no he oído bien.

- Se has oído, Malfoy. Estas ciego pero no sordo.

- Ron.

- ¡Ha sido culpa de él, Harry!

- ¿Mi culpa?

- ¡Tuya!

Draco se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente como para que le echaron toda la culpa de que ella se halla ido? Y un momento más... ¿De qué se había ido? Nada parecía encajar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ron, le voy a decir yo. Tú no ayudas mucho, la verdad.

- Si, Ron.

- ¡Cállate, hurón!. ¡Y no me digas Ron como si fuera tu amigo!

Aquel último término hizo que a Draco se le estremeciera el corazón. Hermione le había enseñado ese significado, aunque solo fuera a finales de su sexto año, y cuando estuvo en el séptimo, no la volvió a ver… se sintió destrozado.

Pero la seguía amando.

¿Amando?

- Harry… -pidió. El aludo pareció sobresaltarse, y eso, Draco, no tenía que verlo, para intuirlo- Dime que ha pasado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes que te desmayaras?

- Lo recuerdo, si.

Los recuerdos se galopaban en su mente, y no le hacía sentir mejor. La verdad; lo hacían sentirse destrozado. El también hubiera querido morir, y hubiera muerto, de no ser… de no ser porque Hermione le salvo la vida.

- Ha pasado poco más de 4 meses que llevas inconciente.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Deja que Harry termine de contarlo, Malfoy.

- ¿Y que pasó con Hermione?

- A eso quería llegar… pues, ella se ha ido hace una semana…

La desesperación le volvió a invadir como un rayo que parte en dos un árbol y lo deja cenizas.

- ¿A dónde, por qué?

- Son preguntas bastante interesantes, la verdad.

- ¡¿No sabes a donde ni por qué demonios se ha ido, y me culpan?!

- No, solo yo te culpo.

- ¿Ron, me esperas afuera?

Draco empezaba a agradecer a Harry en su mente, porque si Ron no se iba del cuarto, lo iba a matar, aunque estuviera ciego, o inválido. No le importaba mucho las dos cosas, estaba con vida, e iba utilizar lo que le restase de ella, para saber de Hermione, pese a todo.

- Ahora que se ha ido…

- Suéltalo todo, Potter.

Harry suspiro y arrastró, una silla, como podía oír, Draco.

- Los padres de Hermione fueron asesinados, semanas después de que tu cayeras inconciente –Draco estaba impresionado-… por mortifagos…

- ¡Ya estaban todos derrotados!

- No todos, al parecer –volvió a suspirar- Le destrozó bastante, y solo se contentaba con venir a visitarte, aunque la verdad, ya vivía aquí… en tu cuarto.

Sonrió, y no le importaba si Potter, veía esa sonrisa.

- ¿Y entonces…?

- Venganza. Ella quiere venganza… ha ido a buscar mortifagos fugados por el mundo. Y la verdad es que no sé dónde se ha ido exactamente. No quiso decírmelo… y al parecer tampoco quería despedirse de mí… de ti si, para que te alegre más.

La sonrisa se tornó algo amarga. Estaba feliz porque fuera el centro de atención de Hermione, pero no le gustaba porque se halla ido a quien sabe donde para cazar mortifagos.

- ¡Por dios Malfoy, no te pares!

Dos brazos lo rodearon para que no se levantara.

- Mira, Potter, ni tú ni yo nos hemos llevado bien. Y no pienso hacerlo a estas alturas de mi vida, cuando mi madre a muerta pero si Hermione muere… todo muere ¿entiendes? No pienso quedarme tendido en una cama ni porque esté ciego o me falte una pierna o un brazo… o lo que sea. La buscaré por todo el mundo, y no necesito tu ayuda. Pero si interfieres…

Los brazos se volvieron apoyo.

- ¿Desde cuando?

El se apoyo de los brazos.

¿Desde cuando la amaba? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando se había dado cuenta que la quería para él? No, no era en séptimo año, cuando la extrañaba horrores. No era en sexto año, cuando se daba cuenta que pensaba en ella mas de lo debido. No era ni en quinto, cuando trataba de negarse a si mismo lo que sentía por ella… era cuando estaba en primero.

- Desde…

_Estaba siendo irrazonable. Inconciente, idiota. Perdió la cabeza. Aunque no estaba muy por la labor de echarse todo lo contrario en sus actos. Porque según él, mirarla era algo que solo él: Draco Malfoy podía hacer… si había algún otro mirándola, le echaba un hechizo, y no hablamos de los que te hacen crecer la oreja._

_- Insoportable._

_- ¡Si no quieres no lo hagas, Malfoy! –le tiró la bandeja en su cara, lo cual no le dio de lleno por reflejos instintivos- ¡Yo tampoco disfruto tu compañía, que lo sepas bien!_

_- ¡No me alces la voz, atrevida! _

_- ¡La alzo cuando se me pegue la regalada gana! _

_- ¡Sangre sucia! _

_- ¡Invéntate uno mejor, hijito de mami! _

_- ¡Te atreves tú… Everte Statum! _

_- ¡Protego!_

_La colisión de ambos hechizos los hizo retroceder a ambos unos cuantos pasos, aunque a Hermione la hizo derribar, haciendo que Draco se burlase de ella de manera preponderante. _

_- ¡Inepta! –se acercó a ella, cuando se paraba con agilidad- ¡Has ensuciado mi uniforme, sucia! _

_- ¡OH, ensucie tu uniforme, qué lastima! _

_Draco la miro como si le apestara la nariz. La despreciaba, la odiaba… sin embargo la miraba… porque la odiaba. Y la odiaba más, porque por su estúpida culpa, estaba en un castigo, con ella ¡Con una sangre sucia! Tendría que bañarse miles de veces._

_- ¡Pagarás caro tu osadía, mugrienta! –le espectó- ¡Mi padre te botará de Hogwarts!_

_- ¡Nadie puede botar a nadie!_

_Había miedo en su voz, Draco, lo percibía. El miedo de las personas le hacía sentir superior, y viniendo de una impura, era algo, de lo cual, disfrutar._

_- Una hija de muggles, no sabría, claro –se acomodó su capa con bastante arrogancia y elegancia. Hermione siguió sus movimientos con aprehensión- ¿No lo sabes, eh? _

_- ¿Qué eres un cabeza hueca? _

_- Mi padre, Granger –pasó deliberado aquel insulto- Mi padre es directivo de Hogwarts… haber que puede hacer con tu caso… una hija de muggles, bastante agresiva, que…_

_Una gran bofetada fue plantada en su mejilla coloreándola de rojo, en su pálido rostro. No se lo creía. No se lo pasaba… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los cinco minutos que habían transcurrido desde que Granger le dejo en aquel cuarto._

_Nunca nadie se atrevió a hacerle aquello._

_- Granger… _

_Apretó los músculos de su mano, decidido a hacerle la vida imposible._

Sonrió.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Desde aquel día, la molestaba, la perseguía con el único propósito de humillarla. Lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que, aquella obsesión lo llevo a pensar en ella mas de lo normal… lo llevo a enamorarse de ella.

-… toda la vida.

Harry sonrió, pero como Draco no podía verlo le palmeo la espalda.

- Tenemos que ver eso de que no puedes ver.

- Primero lo primero, Potter.

- ¿Y qué es lo primero?

Draco se irguió con dificultad, pero lo hizo orgullosamente.

- Hermione –sonrió de lado- Hermione siempre es lo primero.

Eso le sorprendió a Harry: Estaba seguro que esa persona que se apoyaba en el, no era el Draco que conoció en su primer año. Ahora era el verdadero Draco, que se mostraba como siempre hubiera querido hacerlo, sin ninguna barrera.

Era el mismo.

- Cuando la encuentres; hazla feliz Malfoy, o cavaré tu propia tumba.

- Cavare la tuya como no alejes a Weasley de mí, cuando pase la puerta.

- Es un trato entonces.

- No, Potter… yo haré feliz a Hermione, con o sin trato, así que tú aleja a Weasley de mí, o empieza a escoger el color de tu nicho.

- Me gusta el negro, que sepas.

Con un empujón suave, la puerta se abrió, y el bullicio imperó con la risa de Harry y Draco. El personal del hospital que se encontraban afuera nunca pensó que aquel chico rubio había despertado y que se encontraba riendo como en día de picnic.

* * *

¡Bueno!. ¿Qué tal les pareció?  
¡No me echéis rocones please! XDDDD

- Ya saben que cuando es_cursiva_ se trata del pasado.  
- No sé si los ciegos ven todo negro o todo blanco. Pero tendrán que diferenciar cuando duermen, de cuando están despiertos ¿no?  
- Por cierto, el Everte Statum, es el hechizo que Draco utilizó con Harry para derrumbarlo en el club de pelea, de Gilderoy Lockhart.

¡Esperen los demás capítulo por fa!

Gracias a los que han estado pendientes si actualizaba, y perdonad de nuevo por mi irresponsabilidad (aunque fuera de otra cosa) ¡No les dejaré la historia a medias, es una promesa!

_**¡Reviews please!**_  
(Críticas constructivas T-T!)


	4. Te amaré, siempre

¡PERDONADME!  
En serio que si, pero no me echen a mi toda la culpa ¬¬… regresé a mi apartamento, y me doy con la sorpresa, de que no hay Internet ¿por qué¡Porque la señora encargada de ver mis cuentas, se olvido de pagarlas a tiempo! Así que, no he tenido señal de vida interniana (¿?) ¡Pero ya volví mas fuerte que nunca! xDDDDD

Capitulo de pensamientos compartidos, así que será bastante extenso (cerca de 20 paginas, así que disfrútenlo) y confuso. **¡No es el final porsiacaso! ****Falta un capítulo más**** con ****epílogo**** incluido, como dios manda y me despido de ustedes, y gracias por su apoyo y compañía.**

La última parte, después del última vuelta al pasado, pongan la canción _**I don´'t wanna close my eyes **_**de**_**Aerosmith**_(si gustan por youtube) yo sé porque se los digo o.-

TÚ, MI ÚNICO DESTINO

3. Te amaré, siempre.

- ¡¡¡Hermione apártate!!!

El hechizo voló cerca de sus narices, haciéndola perder la estabilidad y cayendo sobre la nieve pisoteada y casi derretida. No había estado concentrada en esa emboscada, y tenía que estarlo, porque eran los últimos mortifagos más avezados.

- ¡¡Owen, no!!

Corrió como pudo al cuerpo tendido de la persona que se había vuelto como un padre para ella, en esos meses. No quería perderlo. No lo podía perder. No justo ahora que se había vuelto su único familiar para ella. Que había llenado, quizás, ese espacio hueco en su corazón. No ahora… no lo soportaría.

- ¡Owen! –susurró.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin esfuerzos.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! –gritó alguien- ¡Aquí está, aparezcan!

Enseguida a su alrededor aparecieron varios magos con varitas alzadas que empezaron a registrar todo el espacio y a entrar en una casa abandonada, como tropas militares mientras, gritaban personas en su interior.

Había una batalla.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba la dichosa batalla. Ya era suficiente para ella. Primero Draco, luego sus padres y ahora Owen Dunne, el hombre que era como su padre. A quien quería… y ahora, estaba muerto.

Muerto.

La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza haciéndola perder el control de sus actos y gritar enfurecidamente descargando puñetazos en el piso congelado. Ni siquiera las manos que la sujetaban doblegaban su desesperación.

- ¡Para, Granger!

Estaba Muerto… muerto.

- ¡GRANGER!

El estaba muerto. Como sus padres… quizás Draco también.

Draco.

El recuerdo de ese hombre alto, de piel pálida, ojos grises siempre entornados, cabellos platinados engominado hacia atrás, y ese aire malditamente arrogante y desdeñoso que siempre tenía… ese era su recuerdo.

- ¡TE DIGO QUE PARES!

Un simple recuerdo.

Porque ahora… ahora él se encontraba postrado en una cama sin dar señales de vida. Sin querer despertarse para que ella pueda amarlo, y si es que no la amaba, lo quería ver feliz.

¿Feliz?

No había felicidad en todo lo que veía. Ya no lo hay.

- Terminó aquí.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Está muerto!

- ¡Demonios, Granger! –la zarandeó- ¡Entregó su vida por ti!. ¡Porque te quería como su propia hija! –dejo de zarandearla y la abrazo- Hermione, todos sabían el cariño que se tenían. Todos…

- ¡No sirvió de nada! –lloró amargamente en su hombro- ¡No sirvió de nada!

El hombre la dejó de abrazar y la alejo con sus manos, aún en sus brazos.

- ¿No sirvió de nada? –la voz era seria y Hermione temió que le diera un gran golpe, pero no fue así- ¿Piensas que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada? –apuntó su varita hacia la casa- ¿En verdad lo crees?

Hermione que se había ausentado de la realidad, se dio con la sorpresa que los gritos habían cesado y en su lugar, varios magos, que comprendían el refuerzo, salían con sus ropas desgarradas y tras de ellos, y escoltados por otra tropa, varios mortifagos, bastantes lastimados.

- Owen te entregó su vida para que seas feliz y te vuelva la sonrisa.

¿Feliz?

La felicidad comprendía exactamente en ser feliz. Y ella se sentía desmoronada, abatida, destruida. Aquello no era felicidad. Era tristeza. Era lo peor de todo.

_Cuando Ron se fue diciendo que ella se interesaba más por Harry que por él, le destrozo el corazón. Hubiera querido decir la verdad de que no era por ninguno, que era por Draco, que lo extrañaba y que esos días que lloraba, no era por Ron, era por Draco, porque era como cuando se despidieron del sexto año, y nunca más se volvieron a ver._

_Lo extrañaba._

_- Hermione…_

_Se enjuagó los ojos con la manga de su túnica, pero no se volteó a ver a su amigo, sino que permaneció ahí, sentada, haciendo su turno de vigilancia._

_- Hermione… yo… yo lo siento, en verdad, por…_

_- Harry –quería decirle por qué estaba triste y no ocultarse tras una mentira- Tú no eres el culpable de nada, Ron se fue, estoy triste por eso, pero no es por eso que me siento así…_

_Harry observó a su amiga mirar el finito y sintió una inmensa curiosidad cuando ella se giro para verlo. Con esos ojos sabios y acaramelados que la hacían quererla como si fuera su propia madre._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Herms?_

_- Si te lo dijera, no me comprenderías, Harry, solo quiero estar sola, para darme fuerzas a mi misma… _

_Sabía que Harry era un muchacho comprensivo, y se lo diría si no fuera porque se sentía cobarde de ese propio sentimiento. Algo que la avergonzaba porque se supone que era una Gryffindor, pero ahora no valía la pena recordárselo a sí misma. _

_Suspiró cuando ya no había nadie a su rededor._

_- ¿Será que te amo tanto?_

_Sería eso, porque no le encontraba más significado. Pensaba en él a la distancia, hasta olía su aroma en su ausencia, y extrañaba su presencia, cuando no le decía nada._

_Miro la luna en todo su resplandor y solamente rogó que él también lo viera en esos momentos._

_- Draco…_

_Pero en esa tienda de campo, ocultándose de todos, de magos, de muggles, de mortifagos y hasta de Voldemort; también tenía que ocultarse de sí misma, sus propios sentimientos. Eso era algo que más le dolía, por sobre todo._

No había felicidad en este mundo. No al menos para ella, porque solo podía estar sola, y sola no hacía mal a nadie, ni nadie moría por ella. Todo se reducía a algo.

**Soledad**.

Así sentía en esa fría mansión. Era eso. Fría, silenciosa y tenebrosa. Aunque no la veía, la podía recordar. Y como la recordaba, veía a él, su padre, su madre y esos momentos en que no le agradaba para nada.

Odiaba ese lugar.

Aunque tal vez no estaba tan solo como creía. Estaba Hermione, y sabía que estaba con vida en algún lugar, donde él la encontraría. No estaba solo del todo. Su pensamiento era ella. No estaba solo. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, y lo iba a hacer sin importar que tropezara.

Se levantó del sillón y teniendo buena memoria de donde encontrar la salida, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, dándose varios trompicones.

- ¿Pensabas salir a algún lugar, Malfoy?

Draco creyó que Harry Potter, era el ser mas oportuno de toda la faz de la tierra, porque era a él a quien quería buscar para tener algo más de información.

- Desconozco como has entrado a mi casa, Potter.

- Lo deberías saber, por eso mismo vengo. Kingsley quiere conversar contigo varios asuntos con respecto a… -Harry dudó en decirlo pero Draco ya lo sabía, porque esbozo una sonrisa amarga- Si, a lo de tu padre, Malfoy.

Ya lo sabía. Eso era el punto. Tenían que aclarar todo, y todo significa a limpiar su nombre y su dignidad, porque Kingsley lo sabía; sabía todo porque era el nuevo ministro de magia y…

- No puede ser.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Draco contempló sus pensamientos y sonrió con bastante alivio. Su respuesta era Kingsley. El sabía donde podía estar Hermione, eso era seguro. Ahora estaba un paso más adelante de su busqueda, la otra era traerla consigo.

- ¡¿Malfoy te sucede algo?! . ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Todo, Potter –sonrió más cuando presentía que Harry estaba confundido con sus palabras- ¿Decías que Kingsley quería verme?

- Sí –por la voz, estaba dudoso- Sabes que eres raro ¿Verdad?

- Y lo dice alguien que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry rió con ganas, la verdad es que su sarcasmo era notablemente más llevadero y divertido de cuando se conocían antes. Parecía que Draco hubiera querido salir de un cascarón y ahora lo hacía a su gusto.

Pero era más que eso. Draco lo había demostrado antes.

- Hermione –susurró su nombre, sabiendo que Harry lo escucharía- Kingsley debe saber el paradero de Hermione.

- Si, puede ser…

- Claro que lo es –aquella respuesta le exasperó- ¿Por qué dices lo contrario?

- No digo lo contrario, Malfoy, pero Kingsley si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque, seguramente sería algo secreto. Además no eres precisamente alguien en quien pueda confiarle esa información.

- Yo no he hablado de alguna información, Potter. Es un hecho.

- Como sea.

Había algo misterioso ahí. Lo sabía porque Harry Potter, no era alguien que supiera ocultar las cosas, aún así no lo viera, porque lo podía escuchar, y eso bastaba.

- Me andas ocultando algo, que yo no puede ver… estas aprovechándote, y yo lo que necesito, es saber donde está Hermione; no me importa lo demás. A ti también te debería importar más aún que yo… ¿No son mejores amigos acaso?

- Malfoy, no es…

- ¿No te ha salvado cuantiosas oportunidades?

- Contigo también lo hizo.

- …por ejemplo; en el departo de misterios, cuando fueron por algo especial…

- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

- Lo sé, Potter, porque ella me lo contó.

El hall se inundó de un silencio quebrantable.

- Ya me temo del por qué Hermione se mostraba triste y a menudo lloraba en silencio, cuando no estuvimos en Hogwarts… era por ti. Ahora lo comprendo.

Una sensación de fortaleza y vigor le invadía. Aquella información era bastante bien recibida por Draco, esforzándose de no dar brincos de felicidad.

_Las rondas de prefecto, lo daba solo, en la oscuridad y siempre recorriendo el mismo pasillo que solía recorrerlo con Hermione. Solo así, tal vez, calmaba esas ansias por saber de ella y mirarla, aunque no la pudiera abrazar. Sentía su exquisito aroma impregnado en el mismo muro en la que ella se apoyaba para observar mejor el reflejo de la luna, y él la contemplaba como si ella fuera su sendero._

_La extrañaba._

_- ¿A dónde te fuiste?_

_Era siempre la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente. ¿A dónde era que se había ido? Sin siquiera despedirse de él, ni siquiera se acordaba. ¿Se había olvidado de él?. ¿De su extraña relación amical que tenía? Eso lo embargaba de tristeza._

_- Ojala no fuera así –murmuró llevándose el viento, sus palabras._

_Observó la luna en todo su resplandor: el rostro de Hermione riendo._

_- Me estaré volviendo loco –sonrió de medio lado- Aunque si esto es principio de locura… ya quisiera ser un demente._

Cerró sus párpados lentamente esbozando una sonrisa pacífica y la volvió a abrir, para ver todo claro, pero un claro que lo hacía sentir seguro de todo. Esa seguridad que te hace volver toda esperanza antes reducida, y ahora enarbolada.

**Esperanza**.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, en esta vida, Hermione.

Si la esperanza estaba en perder todo para tener aún la esperanza de aferrarse a algo, entonces eso era ser irreal. Y ella no era ninguna soñadora. En lo absoluto, aunque le gustaría ser, del tipo como Luna Lovegood, que todo lo veía con un rayo esperanzador.

- No la hay, no la hay…

El hombre se terminó de desprender de Hermione negando con la cabeza y poniendo una cara bastante irritable, del cual, la castaña temió. Sin embargo no comentó mas nada, sino que empezó a dar órdenes a los magos que habían capturado a los mortifagos.

- ¡Señor! –vio venir una bruja con túnicas desgarradas pero bastante satisfecha- ¡A sus ordenes!. ¿Qué es…?

Pero de nuevo la realidad la golpeo. La bruja se había dado cuenta del cuerpo del ministro de Irlanda tendido en el suelo y se acercaba a éste, con paso mecánico y sombrío.

Hermione lloró.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Aquello la sorprendió. Mas aún con la sonrisa cálida que mostraba la mujer. Estaba tranquila, como si estuviera aliviada luego de un gran susto. Tuvo que hipar fuertemente, con bastante indignación, para responderle con furia.

- ¡Está muerto¿No lo ves?. ¡Me salvo… el hechizo voló… el me voto… y…!

- ¿Muerto?

Hermione junto con el otro jefe Auror, observaron como la mujer se acuclillaba, se sacaba la capa raída y la acomodaba en la nunca de Owen. El resultado los dejo bastante estupefactos, al comprobar que el pecho del ministro subía y bajaba lentamente, con un vaho de vapor que emanaba de su boca, de manera poco perceptible.

-… h… her… her…mio… ne…

No lo podía creer.

Procuraba que sus sentidos no se hubieran entumecido con el frío ni, que su cerebro le jugara esas visiones de tener la esperanza, de volverlo a ver. De no haber caído en la locura, si era cierto que esa voz era de Owen. Porque si lo era; era un milagro.

- ¡¡Un contingente para llevar al Ministro al Hospital!!

Las voces y los movimientos se hacían demasiado rápidos para Hermione que se veía arrodillándose lentamente y quedando a la altura de Owen, para mirarlo de cerca. Sentirse segura de que todo era real.

- Her… hermio… ne…

- Owen –susurró, llorando nuevamente- ¡Estas vivo, gracias a dios, estás vivo!

La felicidad la volvía a embargar como energías renovadas, con ganas de saltar de gritar a garganta viva, la dicha que era volver a tener a una persona tan especial como Owen. De sonreír como recordaba que lo hacía con sus amigos, que se encontraban lejos, como era en los mejores tiempos. Como lo hacía con Draco.

_Le gustaba el aire fresco de la tarde, cuando desde la posición de ese árbol, también podía ver el ocaso. Le fascinaba. Le hacía sentirse tranquila y a la vez llena. Le gustaba ese descanso, aunque a ella le gustase estudiar, también se daba sus pequeños placeres._

_- Oye…_

_Hermione se sobresaltó de sobremanera y tuvo que calmar sus ritmos cardiacos en respirar y botar el aire, acompasadamente, mientras se giraba con reproche a quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos._

_Se sorprendió al verlo que la miraba._

_- Tampoco es para tanto, Granger._

_- Si que lo es –frunció un poco el entrecejo mostrando su desacuerdo- Estaba concentrada…_

_- Como de costumbre. _

_Le iba a contradecir por esa interrupción pero aquella sonrisa arrogante, que por primera vez había visto en él, la hizo flaquear en lo que diría; para solo verlo a él._

_Deslumbrante como una estrella._

_Tuvo que hacer un denodado esfuerzo por no sonreír como una boba, más aún cuando el platinado se había hecho un espacio en el pasto y se estaba sentado a su lado._

_Su aroma. Su roce. Su presencia. Su todo._

_- T-tú… ¿Qué has hecho? _

_- ¿Qué es esa pregunta? –Hermione se maldijo a si misma por ponerse colorada, pero Draco no la había visto- Ya veo porque estabas tan concentrada._

_Por sus ojos grises admirados, podía ver reflejado del ocaso. Y jamás de los jamases, había visto que el morir del sol en el horizonte se veía tan hermoso en esos ojos grises._

_Sonrió._

_- Es hermoso. _

_Aunque no solo la vista del ocaso, sino la compañía, y obviamente su acompañante. Por esa tarde como esa, podía esperar miles de años. Podía ser paciente y acceder a toda petición, por estar ahí, si fuera en miles de encarnamientos._

Podía esperar si había posibilidades, y ahora, podía esperar si había esperanzas. Esperanzas solo, de volverlo a ver, de que la esperara para ver ese ocaso, juntos, tal vez, algún día. Y no importaba que los días pasaran, si estaba ahí las esperanzas, intactas.

- ¿Hermione Granger, es usted?

- Si –se paró- ¿Ha sucedido algo con el ministro, cómo ésta, ya despertó, se encuentra bien?

- Si, si, tranquilícese –la enfermera la obligó a calmarse, sonriéndole con cariño- Se ha levantado hace unas horas, es bastante fuerte… por algo es nuestro ministro.

Hermione asintió con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bastante bien, pero es mejor que usted lo vea, porque ha preguntado por usted y la que quiere ver ahora mismo –hizo una leve reverencia con esa sonrisa amable- Si me disculpa, debo atender otros pacientes.

Cuando la vio desaparecer por el mostrador, se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Owen. No esperaba poder verlo y abrazarlo, después de tenerla días de días en una situación expectante y de nerviosismos, no esperaba más que otra cosa: decirle que se sentía vacía cuando estuvo a punto de pederlo.

- Niña...

El solo verlo fue suficiente para que la castaña comprendiera algo. Algo que le hizo recordar la misma situación, pero en otro hospital. En Inglaterra. En una camilla. Un paciente que no se despertaba, que estaba en coma… que probablemente nunca despertaría que… seguramente viviría así por siempre. Y ella se sentía incapaz de hacer algo. Eso era un único sentimiento.

**Impotencia**.

Los días iban pasando y no había llegado a nada en concreto con el ministro. Y eso, eso lo llenaba de impotencia. No confiaban en él, aún así fuese declarado inocente y su apellido fuera limpiado. De que él no tuvo ninguna relación con ser mortifago, y del solo pronunciar esas palabras, le hacía recodar a Hermione, de que gracias a ella, no calló en ese pozo oscuro y de… que no podía hacer nada para hallar su paradero.

- Maldición –gruñó.

Se sentía impotente de no hacer nada y más aún de estar ciego. Sumado todo, se sentía inútil ¿Acaso Hermione le seguiría amando, aún así la encontrase? Probablemente sí o probablemente no. Pero el la amaba cada día que pasara, cada día que la recordaba vivamente en su memoria, desde que la conoció. ¿Cómo no enamorase de una persona como ella? Era imposible. Así como era imposible saber su paradero. Pero…

- Nunca –se levantó a tientas.

No se iba a dar por vencido. Aún así se durmiera en las puertas de la oficina de Kingsley, cosa que lo estaba haciendo aún así perdiera el orgullo. A ver si un poco de piedad le hacía revelar la verdad.

Agudizó sus oídos cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo.

- Ministro.

- Malfoy –escuchó la voz de Kingsley, bastante exasperada pero también, impresionada-. Esto es el colmo.

Draco recibió lo último como un halago.

- Uno hace lo necesario por saber dónde está Herm…

- No –lo interrumpió con voz potente-. Lo siento mucho Malfoy, pero no tienes ningún derecho a saber u obtener esa clase de información –El platinado abrió la boca, pero Kingsley se adelanto a su despacho-. Ahora debo atender otros asuntos.

No lo iba a dejar así.

- Me niego.

- Malfoy, es suficiente.

El aludido se impresionó. Sabía de quien era esa voz. ¿Qué hacía Potter con el ministro? Ah… bueno, ser el nuevo jefe de los Aurors significaba un trecho más íntimo. Y si era así, Potter también sabía algo y se hacía el tonto con él, a pesar que Draco le pedía ayuda.

Tanteó con su sentido y supuso que Harry Potter se encontraba a la derecha de Kingsley así que lo miró con enfado.

- Potter –lo saludó tratando de no sonar molesto-, que gusto verte por el ministerio seguido del ministro, supongo que tu nuevo cargo sugiere guardar secretos ¿Verdad?

- Malfoy, no es lo que tú…

Pero Draco ya no lo estaba mirando sino que se había dirigido a Kingsley.

- …el ministro me va a escuchar claramente y quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo, si es necesario, por saber su paradero. No me importa nada. Solo ella.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que Kingsley había tomado la perilla de la puerta y lo giro con un fuerte chirrido, que puso a todos sobre aviso. Pero era más que eso, Draco intuía que Kingsley había hecho unas señales a sus guardias porque escuchó, que éstos, se alejaban a tropel.

- Harry –habló en tono más bien, gentil- Creo que debes hacerte cargo de todo, como habíamos acordado ¿Te parece?

- Claro, como no.

Ni bien escuchó que Harry se despedía del ministro, algo dubitativo; Draco se encaró a Kingsley, bastante decidido.

- ¿Por qué usted es tan…?

- ¿Lo dejarías todo por esa información? –lo interrumpió.

Un momento de silencio en que el platinado parpadeo, conciente de que se había perdido de algo en un punto de la conversación anterior, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era lo que él había ofrecido segundos antes.

No lo dudaría ni un segundo.

- Todo.

- ¿Tu Mansión, tu oro, tu apellido, hasta la túnica que llevas puesto?

Quizás era una prueba, pero si no lo fuese, o si en verdad lo fuese; él hablaba claro porque igualmente lo dejaría todo. Todo por ella, que era más grande que todo lo que poseía junto.

- Absolutamente.

- Dunne tuvo razón, entonces.

- ¿Perdón?

- Pasa a mi despacho, Draco –el platinado se sorprendió por la manera que lo llamaba- Para entrar en confianza. Ya no hay un mago oscuro que temer, no hay prejuicios de sangre, y si lo hay, no se nota… ¿Por qué la buscas si tú eras partidario de todo eso, o quizás hasta ahora lo eres?

Draco sonrió mientras pasaba.

_El viento llevó a sus fosas nasales aquel aroma inigualable de esa persona y condujo sus pasos hasta la salida de Hogwarts, ahí, en un árbol apartado pudo distinguir a una castaña de cabellos domados en bucles, recostada en el pasto, contemplando el horizonte, ensimismada en el paisaje._

_¿Cómo poder evitar no mirarla? _

_Era ya toda una joven de 17 años, bastante hermosa, inteligente, prudente y valiente, como la destacaban en su casa de proceder. Estaba seguro de todo, de todo lo que sentía y le hacía pensar._

_- Oye…_

_Aquel sobresalto de la castaña le hizo divertirse. Sobre todo sentirse insuficiente ante aquella reacción débil, algo raro en ella, por lo que no pudo evitar burlarse con una sonrisa socarrona._

_Aunque tampoco era para que se pusiera de esa forma tan alarmante._

_- Ni que fuera para tanto, Granger._

_- Si que lo es –la vio fruncir el entrecejo y eso le divertía más- Estaba concentrada…_

_- Como de costumbre –la atajó._

_No le dio oportunidad a que dijera más mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella, arrellanándose en el pasto, y sintiendo el fresco aire rozar su piel. Era magnifico. Todo era grandioso en ese momento._

_Ella. Su presencia. Estar a su lado. Compartir ese momento._

_- T-tú… ¿Qué has hecho? _

_- ¿Qué es esa pregunta? –le desconcentró un momento para clavar su vista en el horizonte y mirarlo con interés- Ya veo porque estabas tan concentrada._

_Ahí en el horizonte se perfilaba ese cielo anaranjado rojo, con brazos de nubes que se extendían en todo el cielo prolongando la agonía del sol en lo lejano. Como si no quisiera dejar brillar, como si se revelara ante la naturaleza de esconder su belleza. Para al fin y al cabo, volvería a la mañana siguiente con su calor abrasador y…_

_Se sobresalto un poco al sentir un peso en su hombro_

_- ¿Qué fue…?_

_Al verla apoyada en su hombro, con sus ojos cerrados y suspirando lentamente y bajo, solo pudo mirarla, no sabía cuanto tiempo, solo la miraba. Miraba su rostro, el fino trazo que recorrían sus cejas sabias, el perfil de su nariz y el inicio de la comisura de sus labios._

_Sus carnosos labios._

_- Tendría que… pero…_

_Sacudió su cabeza y la tendió en el pasto delicadamente, como merecía que la tratasen. Era una belleza, simplemente con el trasluz agonizante en todo su cuerpo perfecto. _

_No lo podía resistir ahora._

_Acercó su cuerpo sin aplastarla y solamente rozó sus labios con la de ella por largo rato, quizás tan prolongado que durmió en los más tiernos y cálidos labios que jamás probó._

El recuerdo más maravilloso que tenía. Quizás, bastante escondido en su ser, y el último que tenía de ella, luego de ya no verse en séptimo grado. Seguro lo supo interiormente que no se daría… no hasta ahora.

- Señor Kingsley, no le niego todo lo que dijo. Me siento atraído por las Artes Oscuras, y es algo que me inculcaron y por más que quisiera desprenderme, está ahí, como el prejuicio que tenía con los de procedencia muggle… pero… Hermione me enseño cosas diferentes… ella me llevó a no caer en lo mismo que mi padre… a ser diferente…

- Es una buena persona la señorita Granger.

- Es fabulosa.

Hubo un sonido de estampado en la mesa que alarmó al ojigris.

- Necesito saber –empezó a hablar Kingsley, encarando a Draco- ¿Qué piensa hacer si no la convence, si encontró otra vida, qué piensa hacer con ella si le doy esa información?

Esas preguntas solo tenían una respuesta. La verdad no le importa. Ella podía ser feliz. Había sufrido tanto o más que él y se merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuera con él. Su felicidad era todo lo que valía para estar tranquilo.

**Felicidad**.

- No era esa la cara que esperaba.

Aquel hombre añejo le sonría cariñosamente y Hermione se acercó hasta él, estrechándole en un efusivo abrazo que prorrumpió en lágrimas rebeldes de alivio.

- ¡Estas vivo!

- Si, si que lo sé.

- ¡Me asustastes tanto!. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Owen río quedamente aún sonriendo.

- Querida, me pides imposibles, tengo tantos años que puedo hacer competencia con cuatro generaciones completas de mi árbol familiar. ¡Pero no temas, soy duro de roer, como dicen los muggles!

Hermione sonrió pero la imagen que reflejaba Owen la hubiese querido ver en Draco, cuando lo esperaba día tras día en ese cuarto a que despertara y lo primero que viera fuese ella. Su amor, aunque mas que todo su preocupación.

- ¿Draco Malfoy, verdad?

Se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, él muchacho con quien estabas cuando entre al hospital San Mungo. Era él.

Su cara debería ser una peripecia para haber dado con Draco.

- Si…

- ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? –Hermione le miro bastante sorprendida- Ya todo terminó, Hermione, todo ya terminó. Sé feliz.

Eso no era el punto. Más que toda sorpresa, había algo que no encajaba y eso era que, Owen, no sabía del nombre de Draco, ella nunca había dicho nada. Aunque en varias ocasiones se encontraba triste, jamás había dicho su nombre ni por qué estaba así. Jamás había comentado algo de su vida, solamente de sus amigos, pero de Draco, no decía nada. ¿Acaso era por vergüenza? Tal vez, tal vez por eso… porque se sabía que los Malfoy eran una familia que odiaban a los hijos de muggles, y ella era una… enamorarse de un Malfoy era contar por qué se había enamorado de él, y luego llegaría al final de todo el relato con: está en el hospital, en coma.

¿Pero que mas daba?

Owen era la persona que la había ayudado en todo y merecía saber de Draco, pero ella también merecía saber como sabía de ello.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Tienes buenas amistades, mi niña.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- ¿Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lu…?

- No exactamente –sonrió bastante afable- Escucha Hermione –la castaña parpadeo bastante confundida- Yo he despertado desde hace una semana…

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Owen sonrió con indulgencia por ese tono.

- Porque hubiera arruinado el plan.

- ¿Plan?. ¿Qué plan?

- Si me escuchas podré decírtelo –siguió hablando con dulzura y Hermione se reprimió mentalmente por ser explosiva en ese momento- Cuando desperté quise que no te lo comunicaran, hasta hoy día… todavía no me cuestiones –sonrió. Hermione volvió a reprimirse- Cuando te uniste a nosotros, noté desde el comienzo que no eras feliz, que a pesar de todas las atenciones que te dábamos…

- Yo no…

- …tú siempre llorabas, y en alguna ocasión, cuando te quedaste dormida en el sillón, yo te cubrí con una manta y entonces dijiste "Draco"…

La cara de Hermione era todo un espectáculo tanto así que no articulaba nada.

- Quise que me informaran de ti, porque estabas tan preocupada y eso me ponía de igual ánimos… me hicieron saber toda la historia y entendí por qué siempre estabas triste. Pero no esperaba que me lo dijeras, te entendía, yo también al igual que todos, sufrimos pérdidas… pero el alejarnos de lo que es seguro para nuestra felicidad, nos entristece.

- ¿Por… por…?

- Kingsley –respondió- Me mantuvo al tanto de todo.

Hermione ocultó su mirada. Seguro eran malas noticias de todo.

- Llevaba inconciente más de…

- ¿Si? Bueno, no es lo que me dijo, porque lo que me dijo, es que, había despertado.

A Hermione le iba a estallar el corazón si es que había escuchado bien.

- ¡¿Despertó?!

- Hace dos semanas, aproximadamente.

No lo podía creer. Estaba despierto. Había sobrevivido, estaba sano.

- Sin embargo, Hermione, debo decirte que no está del todo sano –aquello le despertó temor- Quedó ciego.

¿Ciego?

Es decir, no podía ver. No la vería. No verían los ocasos. Seguro ni siquiera la reconocería si lo viese, y si… seguro tampoco la recordase, entonces quería quedarse por siempre en ese lugar, para no sufrir.

- ¿No dices nada?

¿Qué decir?

Estaba alegre, pero a la vez triste. Era una antología de sentimientos, y todos confusos. Si tan solo viese y supiera que estuviera bien, que estuviera tranquilo. Nada más que eso, no pedía más. Sería feliz.

Quizás.

O no.

- Me quedaré aquí –su voz tembló por aquella decisión- Tú me necesitas, estaré a tu lado.

- No, Hermione ¿No lo entiendes verdad?

Había sacado de una mesita cercana, una bola bastante parecida a la que la había transportado hasta Irlanda. Y si no le fallaba la memoria, se trataba del mismo.

- ¿Crees que en la felicidad eterna nunca hay obstáculos, Hermione?

La aludida no contestó.

Se puso a analizar. Analizar esas palabras, como siempre lo hacía. La felicidad eterna y los obstáculos. Porque siempre había una gran obstáculo para su felicidad. Siempre.

_...I don't wanna close my eyes... _

Para llegar a la felicidad de ambos, había, siempre pasado muchas cosas, todas poniéndolos a prueba, desde el principio, pero a la vez, acercándolos sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Acercándolos a estar siempre juntos.

_La noche llegó con el aire un poco más fresco que de costumbre, haciéndolos juntarse más, quizás no se habían dado cuenta, que el calor de sus cuerpo juntos, los hacía abrigarse, reconfortarse y estar seguros._

_- Draco…_

_Draco parpadeó sobresaltado cuando oyó la voz de Hermione bastante cerca de él. Y era cierto, estaba a solo milímetros de sus labio, bastante cerca, estaban casi entrecerrados… y estaba dormida ¿Estaba soñando con él o algo por el estilo?_

_No pudo evitar sonreír por ello._

_- Hermione. _

_La movió para que se despertara. Debía de ser bastante impresionante, sorprendente o espeluznante haberse quedado dormida junto a Draco Malfoy, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que a veces, él no podía con su arrogancia y cinismo, a pesar de que se trataban mejor… o peor aún, porque era una tentación para ella._

_- ¡Me quede dormida! _

_Se levanto rápidamente alisando su uniforme y arreglándose el cabello, la verdad estaba bastante avergonzada como para ver a Draco a la cara, no lo podía ver y enfrentarse a esos ojos grises que penetraban hasta su alma. _

_- Yo también me quede dormido –susurró, viéndola enrojecer mientras sacaba las hojas de pasto en su falda- ¿No piensas subírtela para el año que viene, como despedida?_

_- ¡Desvergonzado! _

_Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Era solo un comentario sano, nada del otro mundo, porque Hermione llevaba el uniforme muy por debajo de las rodillas, y aunque eso no le quitaba puntos, igualmente, sería mejor si la tuviese algo más normal._

_- ¡¿Es que los hombres solo piensas en eso?! –preguntó al aire, bastante enfurecida- ¡Claro, porque como ellos son…! _

_- Que amargada._

_El comentario no ayudo a que los ánimos bajaran._

_- ¡¿Pues, si soy amargada por qué te juntas conmigo?!_

_Eso era el colmo. Estaba amarga, y Malfoy no le ayudaba a apaciguarla. El se creía toda la gran cosa a pesar de que su padre fue descubierto mortifago, y él, hasta ahora, se daba los aires con ella. En serio se debería replantearse por qué ella estaba con él._

_- ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? _

_El tono lento y ronco sobresaltó a Hermione haciéndola poner nerviosa, más aún porque Draco se había acercado a ella y la miraba con bastante atención._

_- ¡No… no me estés molestando, Malfoy!_

_Draco suspiro abatido._

_¿Cuándo dejarían de pelear? Si, estaba seguro que eso le hacía bien a él. Era algo adictivo el estarse peleando, pero en un momento como ese, no valía la pena, mas bien, necesitaba de un ambiente mejor, y decirle, aclararle, confesarle aquello que tenía guardado._

_- Hace poco era Draco y no Malfoy._

_- ¿Cuándo lo he dicho? _

_- Cuando estabas dormida._

_Aquella aclaración hizo enrojecer a la castaña aunque no diferenciaba si era de amargura o porque estaba avergonzada._

_- ¡Me estuviste viendo cuando dormía!. ¡Eres un pervertido! _

_- ¡Hermione, ya! –la aludida frenó en seco sus gritos, bastante impactada- Te vi solo un momento, porque tú me despertaste al decir "Draco" entre sueños… así que yo debería decirte pervertida, no tu a mí…_

_Si Hermione estaba roja, ahora podía ser un nuevo tono de rojo incandescente._

_¿Pervertida?. ¿Ella pervertida? _

_- No…_

_Su negación no era convincente. No para Draco, que la miraba que tenía sus ojos puestos en el piso y sonreía de manera pícara y soñadora, lo que, en pocas palabras, era admitir que si era una pervertida, pero no le molestó._

_Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué había soñado?_

_- ¿Y qué es?_

_Hermione lo miro y giró su mirada con ofensa._

_- Nada que te importe. _

_- Entonces si que has soñado conmigo ¿eh?_

_- ¡NO! _

_- Tú sonrisa pícara me dice toooooodo lo contrario_

_Hermione se negó a decir algo más y pronto se aliso mejor el uniforme y el cabello, lo tenía arreglado. No pensaba decir nada de nada. Su decisión la llevaría a la tumba._

_- Me voy._

_Empezó su caminata lenta y Draco la acompañó bastante ofendido. El no era de callarse, y más aún cuando no había alcanzado su cometido. No señores, era su orgullo._

_- Igual me lo dirás de alguna u otra manera, Granger._

_- Ya quisieras, Malfoy._

_Se sostuvieran la mirada con ímpetu sin dar a torcer su brazo. _

_- Eres imposible, sabelotodo._

_- Y tu bastante cínico, hurón._

_- Sabes –chasqueó la lengua- Potty y __Weasel__ deben enseñarte algo nuevo, en la carta._

_- ¿Si, como qué?. ¿Hurón botador?_

_- ¡Auch, Granger!. ¡Vamos di otra y esta vez lloraré! _

_- ¡Idiota! _

_- ¡OH, NO! _

_Draco hizo el ademán de llorar y Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Era absurdo. Todo era absurdo. Esa pelea era absurda, hasta los insultos lo eran, y Draco también lo sabía porque rió con ella a carta abierta._

_- Lo siento._

_- Debería decir lo mismo a ti, Granger –la castaña sonrió de lado- Te hago un trato._

_- ¿De qué? _

_- Tú me dices que soñaste, y yo te digo por qué me junto contigo._

_La oferta era interesante, pero a Hermione le avergonzaba. Le avergonzaba decirle que había soñado con él, con una familia y que eran felices; lo eran tanto que se demostraban afecto incansablemente… lo era tanto que se avergonzaba a sí misma de haber soñado algo imposible, y algo raro, que no tenía que ver con sus sentimientos ¿OH si?_

_Era vergonzoso._

_- ¿Por qué tú, no me lo dices primero?_

_Ahí estaba el truco para Draco, si ella lo decía el no tendría que decirlo; porque, sentía que algo se le atascaba en la garganta a la hora que iba a pronunciar una vocal. Eso era fatal. Y peor aún cuando…_

_- ¡Una estrella fugaz! _

_Draco miró el cielo estrellado ¿Cuánto estaban afuera sin haberse percatado que ya era noche?_

_- ¿Crees en eso del deseo? _

_- Tal vez sea en lo único que creo! –dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora que a Draco lo impacto- ¡Vamos pide un deseo, pero tiene que ser en tu mente para que se cumpla, si no será en vano! _

_- Pareces una cría._

_Pero Hermione estaba enfrascada en su deseo, y ese deseo era el mismo que soñó, sin importarle lo estúpido que fuese, aún así, también sea fuera de la realidad. Eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ya no le avergonzaba, si era su sueño y su deseo._

_- Deseo…_

_Draco la contempló cerrar sus manos con la otra, como si rezará con devoción. ¿Qué era lo que pedía que le hacía ver tan feliz? Desde luego, algo que, añoraba y le hacía mirar al cielo, para saber por qué era tanto que Hermione creía, y se sorprendió así mismo pediendo a esa estrella: estar con ella, de ser felices, de vivir, quizás una vida juntos, si el destino se los permitía y si, esa estrella se los podía conceder. _

_Suspiro y susurró esas palabras que no podían salirle._

_- Te amaré, siempre._

_Sin embargo esas palabras también la había pronunciado Hermione en su interior, soñando en un final feliz. Un final que estuviera lleno de dicha. Donde estuvieran los dos amándose y correspondiéndose amor._

_ ...I don't wanna close my eyes..._

Kingsley escuchó atentamente satisfecho lo que Draco confesaba sin temblar, con decisión y a la vez anhelo. Era como si estuviera descargando todas sus emociones en una sola persona, algo de lo que necesitaba, como compañía.

- Bien –concluyó.

Fue hacia su escritorio y volvió a estampar algo que, esta vez, a Draco se le hizo raro.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Es el camino hacia tu felicidad.

Entonces lo comprendió.

No lo podía creer.

Quiso mirar el objeto, aunque no lo viera, presentía que le trasmitía ese calor indescriptible de dicha. Y cuando lo cogiese, por fin la vería, la abrazaría, la besaría y le diría que jamás se separarían, en toda la vida… volvería a ver su sonrisa cálida y gastaría todo el tiempo del mundo, por poderla ver de nuevo, tocarla, y nunca extrañarla como lo hacía ahora, como nunca lo había hecho.

Owen miró a Hermione bastante pensativa y ésta dirigió una mirada al extraño objeto, con ojos curiosos y a la vez examinadores. No podía preguntarle, era como, interrogarlo, además estaba aún convaleciente, no iba ha…

- Ya has sufrido demasiado, Hermione.

Ella no respondió solo asintió a suspirar y mirar por la ventana, el amanecer.

- Cógelo y construye tu felicidad.

Imposible.

Sabía que podía ser un traslador. En lo más remoto de su cerebro la sabía pero, no sabía que era para trasladarla hacia él. ¿Era eso posible?. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Estaba nerviosa ¿Lo iba a ver?... pero él, no, a ella, cosa que la entristecía, pero su corazón le dictaba otra cosa. No importaba que él no la viera si en verdad lo amaba lo aceptaba como era, inclusive lo aceptaba siendo arrogante y déspota, así se enamoró de él.

Lo vería, lo abrazaría, lo… no lo podía creer.

_...Don't wanna close my eyes..._

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, imaginando en sus mentes, estrechando un lazo a la distancia en el que podía ver, en que se abrazaban y dejaban escapar a sus cuerpos aquel sentimiento que los embargaba, aquella esperanza de volverse a ver. Veían a sí mismo como un hermoso sueño que se estaba cumpliendo, como ese simple y complicado deseo que habían pedido, en el que se amaban, en el escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones solo separado por sus pieles ardiendo de placer.

Y de pronto comprendieron que sin cerrar sus ojos podían estar cerca. Y lo iban a estar si tan solo se dieran fuerzas de coger ese objeto que brillaba.

Lo iban estar siempre.

- Draco –dijo Kingsley, depositando el objeto en la palma de éste.

- Hermione –dijo Owen entregándole la esfera.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Tanto gris como almendrado.

- Ve con él.

- Ve con ella.

Lágrimas de felicidad que brillaron en el lugar.

* * *

¿Extenso, chico, feo, bueno, empalagoso, frío? 

**DUHHHHH, háganmelo saber REVIEWSSSSSSSSS**

Por cierto:

- Las dos primeras vueltas al pasado corresponden cuando Hermione estaba huyendo junto con Harry y Ron, you know: Reliquias de la muerte.  
- Las ultimas vueltas al pasado son del final de su 6to grado, cuando se despiden. Y si, está cambiado, aquí Draco no trata de matar a Dumbledore, aunque si muere, digamos que todo para propósitos de mi historia )!

No saben como me encaramelado con esta pareja. Aunque Rowling diga que se sorprenda que Draco tenga fanática, porque por sobre todo, Draco no es bueno. Pero así malito lo queremos muajajajajaja (!)


End file.
